koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guanqiu Jian
Guanqiu Jian (onyomi: Kankyū Ken) is a Wei officer who is notable for his campaign against the Goguryeo Empire in 244. He is also noted for rebelling against Wei following the deposing of Cao Fang by Sima Shi in 254 and replacing him with Cao Mao. He along with Wen Qin raised a rebellion against Wei, but it ultimately failed. In the mountains, Zhang Shu murdered Guanqiu Jian. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 7, he and Wen Qin prior to the rebellion are good friends with Deng Ai and loyal to Guo Huai in the Jin storyline. They appear mostly together during the first few invasions of Jiang Wei. They eventually rebel in Shouchun following the dethronement of Cao Fang, in which Guanqiu Jian serves as the final commander and is slain. In the sequel, Guanqiu Jian has a similar role. After his defeat, Sima Zhao considers to hear him out first, but Jia Chong calls for his immediate execution and Sima Shi orders his men to take him away. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Guanqiu Jian decent stats in the 70s. He appears around Luoyang and can be seen serving Wei in very late scenarios, where he is among their top generals. Voice Actors * Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) Quotes *"I am concerned about Lord Guo Huai's health. Mind you, he always seems sick." *"You may have made the smart decision, my lord, but I am a man of Wei. I must remain loyal to the emperor!" :"Your loyalty to a dead regime has driven you to a wasteful rebellion. You are a fool." ::~~Guanqiu Jian and Sima Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7 Historical Information Guanqiu Jian was the son of Guanqiu Xing, who served as the Prefect of Wuwei. His father was ennobled by Cao Pi and when he died, Guanqiu Jian succeeded the title. He served as an instructor to Cao Rui for a short period of time until Cao Rui became Emperor. During Cao Rui's reign, Guanqiu Jian was greatly favoured and received many promotions, eventually becoming the Governor of Jing Province. In 235, Guanqiu Jian was relocated to You Province. Around 237, Guanqiu Jian was sent to subdue Gongsun Yuan in Liaodong. The area was flooded during the campaign and Gongsun Yuan was able to defeat Guanqiu Jian. One year later, he and Sima Yi were put in charge of another expedition, which was successful this time. Gongsun Yuan was killed and Guanqiu Jian received the title of Marquis of Anyi for his contributions. He stayed in the area during the next few years. In 242, the troops of Goguryeo raided Liaodong. As a result, Guanqiu Jian launched a huge campaign against Goguryeo in 244. Commading 10,000 men divided into seven legions, Guanqiu Jian set out from Xuantu commandery and met the Goguryeo forces led by their King Dongcheon. Several smaller battles emerged between the two forces, of which there are conflicting reports about their outcomes. Guanqiu Jian's Sanguozhi biography states that all of them were won by the Wei forces, whereas the Koeran Samguk Sagi states that Goguryeo won them. Nonetheless, the two forces clashed for a decisive battle at Liangkou, which was won by the Wei forces, causing Dongcheon to withdraw to Hwando. Guanqiu Jian pressed on the Goguryeo capital and destroyed it, slaughtering thousands of people in the process. King Dongcheon and his family were able to escape and Guanqiu Jian returned to You Province. One year later, Guanqiu Jian sent his general Wang Qi to lead a second assault on Hwando, forcing King Dongcheon to flee a second time. Wang Qi and his forces pursued King Dongcheon, but lost sight of him eventually and returned. The generals Liu Mao and Gong Zun were then sent to attack Dongye, which they did successfully. Afterwards, Guanqiu Jian was put in charge of Yu Province and aided in the defense of Hefei against Zhuge Ke. Guanqiu Jian was promoted to General Who Guards the East and stationed in Yang Province together with Wen Qin. In 255, Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin rebelled against the Sima family in Shouchun. It is debated whether this was because of their loyalty to the imperial Cao family or due to the death of Xiahou Xuan and their close ties to him. Despite help from Wu, many soldiers deserted after the Wei forces captured Nandun. Wen Qin attempted to charge the enemy and was routed. The rebel army disbanded and Guanqiu Jian attempted to flee, but he was killed in the mountains by a man named Zhang Shu. His oldest son Guanqiu Dian was also killed during the rebellion, while his younger son Guanqiu Xiu defected to Wu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Guanqiu Jian participated in the attack on Wu. He was sent with 10,000 men to attack Wuchang and was later involved in the conflict at Dongxing. After he was defeated in his own rebellion, he fled to Shenxian, where he was welcomed by the governor Song Bai. The latter threw a banquet for Guanqiu Jian, and when the latter became drunk, Song Bai killed him and sent his head to the Wei army. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters Category:Jin Non-Playable Characters